1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to nanostructures and optical devices having the nanostructures, and more particularly, to nanostructures that are formed on a carbon nanomaterial layer and have a plasmonic structure, and optical devices having the nanostructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various studies have been performed to determine how to apply graphene to electronic devices and optical devices, since a method of synthesizing graphene has been disclosed. Due to not only high stability of electrical, mechanical, and chemical characteristics of graphene, but also high electrical conductivity of graphene, many studies about nanodevices that use graphene have been conducted.
Graphene is a carbon nanomaterial layer having a monoatomic layer in which carbon atoms are connected in a hexagonal shape on a plane. Graphene transmits electricity at a rate which is 100 times greater or more than 100 times greater than a rate of electricity transmission of monocrystal silicon that is mainly used for semiconductor devices, and has a theoretical mobility of 200,000 cm2/Vs. It has been reported that graphene allows electricity to flow at a rate 100 times greater than a rate at which electricity flows for copper, and therefore, graphene has drawn attention as a basic material for electronic circuits.
Due to the advantages of graphene, many studies have been conducted to determine how to apply the graphene to various electronic devices and optoelectronic devices. Also, studies about optical devices that use a photocurrent generated from graphene have been conducted. However, since it is not easy to form various nanostructure patterns on graphene, there are difficulties in manufacturing various devices to which the nanostructure patterns are applied.